


Victory Lap

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Its really soft, Kissing, M/M, and being in l-o-v-e, and happens in a world where they are togehter, emmy night, so much slow undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Dan and Noah celebrate their Emmy wins.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 26
Kudos: 79





	Victory Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Liz and Gray for enduring a ridiculous amount of whining, proving incessant cheering and validation and beta-ing and for just being the best.

Dan hugs his dad one more time, he can’t believe they fucking did this, that _so many_ people believed in him when he didn’t believe in himself yet. His dad walks off to find his mom and Dan starts frantically looking around for—yes, there he is, in a blue tux jacket and a perfect bow tie that Dan carefully adjusted before they left the house. 

Noah’s striding toward him with his arms up and then he’s crashing into Dan, flinging his arms around _Dan’s_ neck for a change. Dan hugs him so tightly he lifts him clear up off the ground, spinning them around once before setting Noah down.

“You did it, babe.” Noah smooths Dan’s lapels and leans up for a kiss. “I’m so fucking proud of you.” The tears that have been threatening Dan all night spill over, and Noah carefully brushes one away. “You’re amazing.” Dan nods, overcome by this night and Noah’s love for him and then the _noise_ escapes and they both burst out laughing.

The rest of the night passes in a haze. People keep handing him champagne and asking for interviews and his phone is vibrating so much it seems like a malfunction, until Noah takes it and puts it on Do Not Disturb before tucking it back into Dan’s pocket. 

By the time they stumble to the car, Dan is crashing, leaning on Noah, feeling the adrenaline and nerves seep out of his body, mixing with the champagne and the late hour, making Dan feel exhausted and overjoyed all at once.

**

Noah unlocks the door, and Dan is so, _so_ glad that Noah held on to this place when he moved to LA. Dan’s grateful they won’t be celebrating in a hotel room—or worse, at his parents’ house—and grateful Red is sleeping at Amy’s tonight so there’s no nighttime walk standing between them and their bed. 

They slip off their shoes and then Noah takes his hand and tugs him toward the bedroom. Noah kisses him then, one hand on the side of his neck, thumb so gentle on Dan’s temple. When he pulls back, Noah’s eyes are shiny.

“Daniel—you did it. All of it. Everything you worked so hard to build—all the love.” Noah gently brushes a tear off Dan’s cheek—he didn’t even know was getting teary _again_.

“You did it too, you know that. None of this happens without you? You’re the love that everyone—” Noah cuts him off with a kiss, getting a hand around the back of Dan’s neck and changing the angle so he can deepen the kiss, tongue finding Dan’s in the well-practiced teasing way it always does.

Noah pulls back, smiling so bright. “I love you.” He pulls Dan’s tie bar off, and then carefully takes off Dan's watch, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist, then removing both of his rings, setting them all on the dresser. Dan runs his fingers across Noah’s bowtie, a real sign of how historic tonight was that Noah hadn’t already undone it. 

“You look good enough to marry in that outfit,” Noah says. They stand there for a second grinning at each other, and Dan hears all the things Noah means, knowing they’ll get there. They’ve talked about this—their future, during sunny afternoons and quiet dinners and late nights, it feels close now, like the future is the now, like it’s going to be their turn soon.

Noah drops to his knees, and Dan takes a deep breath. The sight of Noah, in formalwear, on his knees is—it’s a lot. Noah slowly peels down one sock, his fingers so gentle on Dan’s ankle, pulling Dan’s foot up so he can slip it off, before repeating the whole thing on the other side. He wraps his hands around Dan’s ankles, and ducks under Dan’s skirt, pressing soft, wet kisses up one of Dan’s thighs and down the other. He pops back out, and looks up at Dan, almost predatory, as he skims his hands all the way up Dan’s legs, unhurriedly ghosting his hands up, up, _up_ until he’s hooked his thumbs in Dan’s briefs and pulls them down. He steadies Dan so he can step out of them, and then stands up again.

Noah eases Dan’s jacket off him, before carefully hanging it up. Dan moves his hand, to start to loosen his own tie when Noah says, “Let me, okay?” Noah watches until Dan’s hands are back at his sides, and then he finishes getting the jacket on the hanger.

Noah takes off his jacket and hangs that, too. He walks back over to Dan, loosening his own tie—which, fuck, that always, _always_ does something for Dan—before pressing a slow, sweet kiss to Dan’s cheek.

“Let me,” Noah whispers again, loosening Dan’s tie, until it’s undone, draped over Dan’s neck.

Dan swallows audibly, embarrassingly, as Noah starts to unbutton Dan’s shirt, his fingers deliberately slow, slipping each button through its hole, until he reaches Dan’s skirt. He slides his hand down over Dan’s cock, so hard now from the attention, grasping him and giving him a squeeze, before untucking his shirt and resuming his glacial unbuttoning pace. When Dan’s shirt is hanging open, he slides his hands over Dan’s chest, rubbing his nipples, rolling and pinching them between his fingers until Dan is whimpering and becoming slightly concerned he’s going to make a wet spot on this beautiful fabric.

“Noah, please,” Dan gasps, listing forward, throwing his arms around Noah. 

“Yeah, okay. Okay.” Noah’s voice is rough and low and a little breathless and then he’s kissing Dan again, hot and open-mouthed and so, _so_ eager. Noah’s hands slip around Dan’s waist, until his hands are rucking up Dan’s skirt and grabbing Dan’s ass, fingertips pressing in hard and he pulls their bodies flush. Dan can feel Noah’s still buttoned shirt pressing a line up his chest, his mouth hot and insistent against Dan’s. 

Dan’s not sure how long they stand there kissing, half dressed but it’s not enough. When Noah pulls back, breathing hard, Dan feels like he’s floating—between the Emmys and the champagne and the kisses, and now Noah’s pushing his shirt off his shoulders, down his arms, until it's on the floor.

Noah unbuttons his own shirt and drops to his knees and—and fuck, that’s even better, Noah _disheveled_ in formalwear, lips pink from Dan’s stubble, kneeling in front of him. Dan’s hip twitch forward and Noah smirks, which somehow just makes the whole thing even hotter. Noah bites his lip and slides his hands up Dan’s legs again, starting at his ankles and not stopping until his hands are on the very tops of Dan's thighs, his thumbs lightly brushing against Dan’s balls. Dan squirms, trying to get Noah’s hands where he wants, but Noah just smirks. “Something you wanted?”

“You. Please, Noah. I need you.” Noah never says no to Dan when he begs like this, and sure enough, he ducks under Dan’s skirt, licking at his cock, slowly taking Dan into his mouth. Instinctively, Dan goes to grip Noah's hair, and whines when he gets a handful of his skirt. Noah takes him further, until Dan’s hitting the back of his throat and then he slides back out. 

“Wanna see you,” Noah says as he finds the zipper on the side of Dan’s skirt and undoes it, letting it cascade down Dan’s legs to the floor. Noah tips his chin toward the bed. “Get over there.” 

Noah rises to his feet, scooping the skirt up and hanging it up with their jackets. Dan takes a deep breath, trying to remember how to move, and then he lays down on the bed. Noah finishes undressing himself before climbing onto Dan, lining their cocks up.

“Like this?” Noah checks. Dan nods quickly, so eager, this will be perfect. Noah drops his full weight on Dan while he reaches for the lube, and Dan runs his hands down Noah’s back, gently cupping his ass and grinding up into him. Noah moans softly in Dan’s ear and Dan does it, again and then again, both of them wet enough that there’s some slide and it feels so _good_. 

“Let me—” Noah gasps, and leans back enough to get his hand slicked up and wrapped around them both. 

“Okay but, I want—” Dan doesn't finish, just tugs Noah down until they’re flush against each other again, Noah’s cock dragging deliciously across his dick. Noah grinds down, rolling his hips to meet Dan’s thrusts until they find a rhythm that has them moaning louder, grabbing at each other where they can. 

Dan’s so close, he’s right there, and then Noah presses a gentle kiss to his neck and fucks him hard and Dan’s coming, crying out, shaking through it. 

“That’s it, yeah—Daniel.” Noah’s uncoordinated now, thrusting faster, his cock sliding through Dan’s come, until he’s coming too, biting Dan’s shoulder. “Fuck.” Noah stills over him, and Dan runs his hands up and down Noah’s back as they catch their breath. Noah hums contentedly into the crook of Dan’s neck, and Dan runs his hand up Noah’s neck, into his hair. “That was—” Dan starts and then turns to press a kiss onto Noah’s forehead.

Noah picks himself up enough to kiss Dan lightly. “You know, I’ve never fucked an Emmy award winner before.” 

Dan laughs and Noah kisses him, and Dan thinks this might be the best thing he’s won in his life.


End file.
